recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Broccoli and Sausage Cuddiruni
Description Nonna's recipe I know she used a lot of olive oil - it's good for the complexion you know. She used to let the dough rise on the bed covered with sheets and blankets-my brothers and I used to get such a thrill peeking at the dough under the sheets, it's amazing it ever proofed. The filling was always broccoli that had been boiled until kind of mushy(Nonna loves mushy broccoli, but we can forgive her for that) then she would sautee the broccoli with garlic and that would go on top of the focaccia dough, then a layer of crumbled sausage (the kind with the fennel seeds..mmm) anchovies, boiled potato chunks, mozzarella, oil-cured black olives, more olive oil, salt, even more olive oil and then a top layer of dough. I would be allowed to poke my fingers in the dough and then she would-''can you guess?...did you guess drizzle more olive oil on it? If you did then good, because that's what she did and then she would slip it into the oven and bake it until it was golden brown. Ingredients * 1¼ teaspoons active dry yeast * 1 teaspoon of sugar * 1⅓ cups of water (between 100°F and 105°F) * 2 tablespoons of extra virgin olive oil * 4 cups of all-purpose flour measured, then sifted * a bowl that has been coated with a layer of olive oil Filling * boiled broccoli * garlic * fried Italian sausage (with fennel) * anchovies * boiled potato, cut into chunks * mozzarella cheese * oil-cured black olives * olive oil * salt Directions Dough # Place the yeast and the sugar in a bowl and add the 1⅓ cups of water, let rest for 10 minutes or until it starts to foam. # Stir in the olive oil and then add the yeast mixture to the flour a little at a time, mixing well until a rough, sticky dough forms. # Transfer the dough to a ''lightly floured board and knead for approximately 10 minutes or until the dough is smooth and elastic. # Place the dough into a bowl that you've pre-oiled, give a few turns, coating the ball of dough with oil. # Cover tightly with plastic wrap and let rise in a warm draft- free area for 2 hours or until it doubles in size. # Once the dough has doubled in bulk, punch it down and turn it out onto a lightly floured board, kneading it for 5 minutes. # Coat the dough with more olive oil and place back in the bowl, cover and let rise again, until doubled, about 2 hours. # Oil the baking pan (9x13 inch rectangular pan). # After the dough has doubled again, punch it down, turn it out onto a board and knead for about 2 minutes, then using a rolling implement, roll the dough into your desired shape. # Cut into two and place one onto the pan. # Brush the surface of both generously with olive oil, cover with plastic wrap and let rise again in a draft-free warm spot for another 45 minutes. # After 45 minutes, pour a generous amount of olive oil over the dough and spread it evenly on the surface, using your fingers poke holes into the surface of the dough, pushing in while you're poking. # Cover with plastic wrap and place in a warm draft-free spot and let rise for 2 more hours. Filling # Sauté garlic, then add broccoli, place on top of dough in pan. # Add a layer of crumbled sausage, anchovies, potato, mozzarella, olives. # Drizzle with olive oil. # Place top layer of dough on top. # Seal edges, rub more olive oil over the top. # Bake at 400°F til golden brown,. Category:Italian Meat Dishes Category:Sicilian Recipes Category:Calzone Recipes Category:Pizza Recipes Category:Cuddiruni Recipes Category:Broccoli Recipes Category:Pork sausage Recipes Category:Anchovy Recipes Category:Mozzarella Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Black olive Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes